thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Russian Federation (Central World)
The Russian Federation (Russian: Российская Федерация, tr. Rossiyskaya Federatsiya), more commonly known as Russia (Russian: Россия, tr. Rossiya) is a country in northern Eurasia. It is a federal semi-presidential republic. From northwest to southeast, Russia shares land borders with the European Community (Central World) and the Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere (Central World). It also shares maritime borders with the Empire of Japan (Central World) by the Sea of Okhotsk and the United States (Central World) by the Bering Strait. At 22,402,200 square kilometres (8,649,538 sq mi), Russia is the second largest country in the world by total area, covering more than one-sixth of the Earth's inhabited land area. Russia is also the world's fourth most populous nation with over 360 million people as of 2014. Extending across the entirety of northern and central Asia and most of Eastern Europe, Russia spans nine time zones and incorporates a wide range of environments and landforms. The nation's history began with that of the East Slavs, who emerged as a recognizable group in Europe between the 3rd and 8th centuries AD. Founded and ruled by a Varangian warrior elite and their descendants, the medieval state of Rus' arose in the 9th century. In 988 it adopted Orthodox Christianity from the Byzantine Empire, beginning the synthesis of Byzantine and Slavic cultures that defined Russian culture for the next millennium. Rus' ultimately disintegrated into a number of smaller states; most of the Rus' lands were overrun by the Mongol invasion of Rus' and became tributaries of the nomadic Golden Horde. The Grand Duchy of Moscow gradually reunified the surrounding Russian principalities, achieved independence from the Golden Horde, and came to dominate the cultural and political legacy of Kievan Rus'. By the 18th century, the nation had greatly expanded through conquest, annexation, and exploration to become the Russian Empire (Central World), which was the third largest empire in history, stretching from Poland in Europe to Alaska (Central World) in North America. Following the Russian Revolution of 1917, the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (Central World) became the largest and leading constituent of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (Central World), the world's first constitutionally socialist state and a emerging superpower, which collapsed in 1945 following the German and Japanese victory in the World War II (Central World). Following the German victory, Russia was divided into West Russia (Central World) and East Russia (Central World). The two states were reunified into the Russian Federation in 1955, the largest, most populous and the most powerful puppet-state of the German Empire (Central World), an recognized superpower. The Russian Federation was the leading member state of the Warsaw Pact (Central World), the German-led military and political alliance. Following the end of the Cold War (Central World) and the dissolution of the German Empire (Central World) in December 1991, the Russian Federation became the world's fastest-growing major economy and expanded into Eurasia. It is now one of the two new emerging superpowers along with the United States. It is estimated that by 2020, the Russian Federation will surpass the entire former Soviet Union. The economy of the Russian Federation (Central World) is the world's third-largest national economy after the economy of the Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere (Central World) and the economy of the European Community (Central World), even surpassing that of the United States. Russia has since the early 1990s been the world's fastest-growing major economy for the last 25 years. Russia is very rich in energy and minerals resources, and has the largest reserves of oil and natural gas, and the second largest reserves of coal in the world. Russia is the world's largest producer of fossil fuels, the largest exporter of oil and the second largest exporter of natural gas in the world. It is now recognized as an emerging superpower with the world's largest nominal military budget, estimated at $1 trillion. Russia possesses the largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction, its air force and navy being the world's largest ones, and is the only country apart from the Empire of Japan, the European Community and the United States with a modern strategic bomber force. It is a recognized emerging superpower and a permanent member of the Organisation of Nations Security Council (Central World). It is a member of the Organisation of Nations (Central World), G8 (Central World), G20 (Central World), World Trade Organisation (Central World) and is the leading member state of the Eurasian Union (Central World). Category:Central World Category:Nations (Central World)